Oh, Baby!
by TwiggyFallon
Summary: An attempt at the amortentia love potion turns into a bundle of chaos for Ron and Hermione during sixth year. Rated m for sexual content, please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sad to say, but I don't own anything in this story.

"Alright Harry, test me," Ron said as he handed his flash cards to Harry. The two were studying for finals next week in the Gryffindor commons, which had now become extinct and the fire was about to go out.

"Right. Let's start with… Confusing Concoction. What's it made of, and what's it do?" Harry tested Ron.

Ron squinted his eyes in thought, and rattled off his answer after a couple seconds. "Confusing Concoction… Sneezewort, Scurvy-grass, and uh… uh… Lovage?"

"That's right," Harry nodded. "What's it do?"

Ron smirked. He knew the answer. "Causes confusion in whoever drinks it."

Harry laughed. "Alright then, Ron, you got the easiest one of the bunch." Harry covered his head, but not soon enough to be saved by the pillow Ron launched at his head.

"Alright, what about Amortentia?" Harry asked.

"Uh…. the – the what?" Ron asked.

"Amortentia," Harry repeated.

"Amortentia," Hermione said, making an entrance as she walked in, "is the most powerful love potion in the world. Whoever drinks it experiences a deep infatuation with someone that they might have otherwise overlooked. It has a different aroma to everyone, and dates back to over four hundred years ago from the Egyptians."

Harry and Ron just sat there, smirking at each other. Hermione always walked into the room into the middle of a conversation and just joined in, not to mention that she knew everything about everything.

"Nevermind," Ron said, exasperated. "This is useless. I've made it all the way to seventh year and now I'm going to fail."

"Oh, come off it," Harry laughed. "You sound like Hermione."

Hermione glared at Harry and turned to Ron. "I'll help you tomorrow night if you want. The girls will all be out at a study group, so we can be alone. To study. I mean – " Hermione stuttered, not realizing that she implied. She started to play with a piece of her wavy hair nervously as Ron looked at her awkwardly, biting his lip.

"Right. Um, good. See you two tomorrow."

As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Harry smirked at him.

"Ron, what exactly is going on with you and Hermione?"

Ron stretched out his back, looking much more comfortable now that Hermione had left the room.

"What?" Ron shot back suspiciously as his eyes widened.

"Between you and Her – nevermind."

The next day Ron was thinking about what he was going to do about Hermione. Everyone knew that they liked each other, no matter how much they fought. It seemed that when they were together, all they wanted to do was banter. But when they were apart, they didn't know what to do with themselves. Harry noticed every once and a while, Hermione would help Ron with his homework even when she wanted to be reading, and that when Hermione left the room, Ron's eyes became glazed over as he looked at her. But what Harry didn't understand was why they didn't just make it official.

At breakfast, Hermione snuck away from her seat to talk to Ginny. Meanwhile, Harry was trying to hint that as long as Ron admitted the fact that he was madly in love with Hermione, that he had a thing for Ginny. However, Ron didn't hear a thing because he was concentrating solely on Hermione. Harry stopped talking about Ginny and raised his voice so Ron would pay attention to him.

"Honestly, Ron, if you like her so much, why don't you just get randy with her?"

"Shh!" Ron shrieked.

"What? It's not like she heard me," Harry replied, feeling annoyed about Ron's overdramatic response.

Ron sighed. "Alright. The fact still remains that I'm _rubbish_ at potions and I've got to go to her _room_ tonight, and I've got to be _alone_ with her!"

Harry started to massage his temples. Ron's yelling was giving him a headache. "Ron, settle down, will you? You're like Dudley when he doesn't get enough sweets. Aunt Petunia's got him on this diet and – "

"Right… can we focus on me for a second?"

Harry blushed. "Sorry."

"What do I do? I hate being around her because I never know what to say, and when I _do _say something I sound like an absolute wanker!"

Harry shrugged. "But you also really like being around her, so tell her that. Just be confident."

"H – Hermione?" Ron stuttered, opening the partially closed door to her dormitory.

"Come in, Ron," Hermione said, looking up at him. Ron noticed that she had changed her clothes, and that she was now wearing jeans and a white t-shirt that fit her perfectly. She was wearing her brown hair down, and her curls were wildly dispersed around her beautiful face.

"I've got my cauldron all ready," she said, pulling it to the center of the room.

"Alright… crushed rose petals?" Ron asked.

"Check."

"Dove feathers?"

"Check."

"Eau de cologne?"

"Check."

"Condoms?"

"Che – pardon me, Ronald?" Hermione chuckled.

Ron smirked. Yeah, he was confident. "It was just a joke, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head. "Anyway, I'll let you stir up the ingredients. Here's some measuring cups. And make sure that everything is stirred evenly."

Ron took the spoon from her hand, and he almost shivered as he felt his hand touch some of her soft fingers. Just as Ron went to mix the ingredients together to make the potion, there was a knock on Hermione's door, and she jumped.

"I'll be right back," she said quickly, jumping up to get the door. It was Ginny.

"Hey, Hermione, do you have any tweez –" Ginny froze when she saw Ron sitting in the middle of Hermione's floor. Ginny was not oblivious to the fact that they were crazy about each other.

"I'll come back later," she giggled.

Hermione's eyes widened; she didn't want Ginny to get the wrong idea about her and Ron.

"No, Ginny you don't have to –" but as soon as she finished, Ginny was already skipping down the stairs.

"You finished?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron shrugged.

"I think so. But I might have mistaken the teaspoon for a tablespoon."

Hermione smiled. She thought it was cute that Ron could mess up something so simple as the Amortentia potion. But then again, Ron had barely ever stepped foot in the Hogwart's library. Or any other library, for that matter. Not that he was stupid, but Hermione knew Ron would much rather meet the boys for Quidditch than read an interesting book.

All of a sudden, Hermione sighed at the scent of something intensely wonderful. It was that of musk and freshly-showered boy. Now that she thought of it, when she hugged him good-bye during Christmas holiday, that was what she smelled on his sweater. It was manly, fresh and warm. Soothing. It was simply taking over her….

Ron inhaled almost too deeply, and to his surprise, it smelled the same as Hermione's perfume. It was almost too strong to take – he had to hold himself down to the floor as not to attack her in passionate ecstasy… he inhaled again and this time closed his eyes, and identified it as the scent of a rose, but sexier. Much, much sexier. It was the scent of Hermione.

…And finally, the two made eye contact, not breaking it for a second, not even to blink. Hermione felt her whole body being attracted to him, like some magnetic force that she could not break. Before she could even begin to control her body, she was drawn nearer and nearer to him. She wanted to smell the scent on _him. _But for that, she still needed to be much… much... closer. Ron stood up slowly, his eyes still upon her. His stomach lurched and halted about a hundred times in a span of the three seconds it took Hermione to be only a foot away from him. He gulped nervously and reached out to touch her face, only it landed somewhere else, but he couldn't control himself. He wanted this so badly. He had been wanting this for years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione awoke breathlessly the next morning when she remembered what she had done the night before. She and Ron had attempted the amortentia love potion and had immensely succeeded. As much as Hermione was shocked and embarrassed at her decision, she couldn't help but smile knowing that she had lost her virginity to Ron. Her heart was racing and she could barely keep her head from spinning. In fact, she couldn't think about anything but Ron. _God, _she thought, _my mother was right._ Although, on the other hand, she was pleasantly surprised. The potion, unlike Professor Slughorn had told her. Rather, it had awoken a new sense of passion for Ron that seemed previously unconscious – rather like she thought a love potion ought to be.

Meanwhile, in the boys' room, Ron woke up with a huge, silly grin on his face – he hadn't remembered a time when he felt more like a man. Of course, he _did _just get laid for the first time, but he didn't just get laid. He had _sex. _Sex! With _Hermione Granger_. Ron felt like jumping out of his four-poster and running down to her room to tell her how much he enjoyed last night. But then, he gulped nervously. It was Saturday, and all three of them spent Saturdays together, starting with breakfast. He spent the rest of the early morning thinking about what to say to her. _Hey Hermione, last night was wicked cool. Hey Hermione, you've got great jugs. Hermione, you are a goddess and I'd like to put you on a table in the library and do all sorts of naughty things to – "_

"Ron!" Harry yelled from his bed, annoyed like it was the fourth time he'd said it.

"Yeah?" Ron answered suddenly.

"You alright. mate? Where were you last night?" Harry inquired, putting on a clean shirt. Neville, Seamus and Dean had just gone down to breakfast.

"Er… I was… er…. in Hermione's room practicing, er…."

"Spells?"

Ron nodded quickly. "Yeah. Spells."

Harry looked at him blankly. "Right. Well, are you coming to breakfast, or do you need to sleep and get your sex dream with Hermione over with?"

"What?" Ron exclaimed, looking horrified, but was immediately relieved when he saw Harry laughing.

"I'm just joking, mate. I'll meet you in the common room." Ron scrambled for clean clothes as soon as Harry left. His heart was pounding. He wanted to look nice when he saw her that morning, but he was already late so he just put on whatever he could find.

Harry walked into the common room to find Hermione sitting upright on a couch, legs crossed, the top one anxiously bouncing.

"Hermione… what…"

"Harry!" Hermione said quickly, jumping up. "Er… good morning. Where's… where's Ron?"

"Alright, _what_ is going on?" Harry asked, as if this was the last time he was ever going to ask, but he did not even expect a response.

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes, getting to get it all out as quickly as possible. As soon as she saw the horrified look on Harry's face, she cringed.

"RonandIhadsexlastnight!"

Harry stared at her, openmouthed, wide-eyed, and couldn't respond for at least a minute.

"I'm sorry, I think I've got some gillyweed in my ear. Say that again?"

Hermione looked anxious even saying it allowed again, and Harry could tell that she was shaking from head to toe.

"Last night… Ron and I…"

"Right, I heard you." Harry paused for a second. "_What?"_

"We were practicing the love potion and we tried it out – "

Harry's eyes opened suddenly. "I – I'm sorry, my mouth is going dry."

Hermione couldn't believe how well Harry was taking the news.

"Harry, I know we're not supposed to actually _use _amortentia, but Ron… h – he needed the practice, and now I have no idea what to do!"

"Listen, just take a deep breath, and try not to –"

Hermione's face turned nearly white as she whispered loudly at Harry. "Shh!" She shrieked. Harry turned around as Ron came walking down the stairs. His legs felt like they were made of jello. He had to hold onto the rail to make sure he wouldn't fall over seeing Hermione.

"Hello Ron." Harry was the first to break the ice with a big cheesy smile on his face, but Hermione was going mental thinking about what would happen if Harry let the cat out of the bag. If Ron knew she'd told Harry, he'd kill her.

Ron and Hermione walked to breakfast on either side of Harry as not to accidentally bump into one another. The last thing Ron wanted was to make this awkward. However, once they got to the breakfast table, they were bombarded with an annoyed looking Ginny who plopped down next to Harry.

"Well, I've got brows like Frida Kahlo, thanks to _Hermione_," she snuffed.

Hermione glanced at her and could tell she was joking, only Hermione didn't think it was funny.

"So how did your potion work out last night?" She asked casually, not bothering to think that anything may have happened between the two of them.

"Brilliant," Hermione answered quickly. Ron, however, choked on and nearly spit out his pumpkin juice.

"Ron's got it down," Hermione finished, patting him on the back.

"You alright, Ron?" Asked Ginny, suspiciously eyeing Harry next to her. Harry merely shrugged and dug into his breakfast of eggs and bacon.

"Er… er, yeah," Ron said unconvincingly. Hermione's eyes stayed glued to the table until Ginny, who began to roll her eyes, left in confusion to go to Divinations with Professor Trelawney.

Harry, sighing heavily, threw his napkin down as Ron and Hermione were still sitting in silence.

"Right…" Harry began, not knowing at all what to say. In fact, of all the dementors he had ever fought, of all the obstacles that had blocked his path, he had never once encountered a moment quite like this – a moment in which he sincerely had no idea what to do.

"Well, you two've shagged, then?" Asked Harry, carelessly sipping his pumpkin juice.

Ron's eyelids nearly shot to the ceiling as he noticed Seamus and Dean's eyes on him.

"Wha – "

"For _fuck's _sake, Harry!" Hermione whispered angrily, putting her face in her hands.

"Hermione, you – " The reddish tint in Ron's skin began to creep up in his ears and in his face. He suddenly felt very, very uncomfortable warm.

"Bloody hell," Ron groaned. For a moment, he looked distraught, then turned to Hermione angrily. "I thought we were going to keep this a – "

Hermione shot him a look and interrupted. "A what? A secret? How could I not tell _Harry? _Well, except now that he's blabbed it to all of Gryffindor."

Harry cut in awkwardly. After all – he had only meant it as a joke.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I just think you two need to talk about – "

"Shut up, Harry," Hermione snapped.

Harry just looked extremely uncomfortable and raised the newspaper to cover his face as if he were actually reading it. Ron's face seemed to grow even pinker with every increase of volume in Hermione's voice.

"Hermione, don't make a big deal out of this!" Ron pleaded, but Hermione had already turned on her heels. But all of a sudden, she turned around right in front of Ron, frowning.

"You know what, Ron? This _is _a big deal."


End file.
